Birthday Boy
by precious-passenger
Summary: It's Blaine's birthday and everyone seems to have forgotten it. Blangst.


A/N: This Blangst is dedicated to _WasteNoTime_.

* * *

Blaine woke up, startled out of his very embarrassing dreams about a pale skinned, newly transferred boy who'd just taken up living next door. Blaine got up and groaned. He darted straight to the bathroom for the coldest shower physically possible.

_Happy freaking birthday._

He said to his reflection in the mirror and frowned at the zit forming in the middle of his forehead. Great, just what he needed. He grumbled and tried to wash the sleep out of his eyes.

It was Saturday and he didn't need to be up so early in the morning but he figured since it was his birthday and he was way too excited to get back to sleep, might as well get ready to start his day.

Blaine always finished his morning routine by gelling his hair to perfection, but today he found out the bottle was empty. His new hair gel smelled like cheese. He had two choices. Let his Medusa-like locks roam free and terrorize the students or he could suck it up and smell like rotten pastry. Tentatively he poured a generous amount on his hand and began massaging it to his curls, willing them to be tamed. He wished for Kurt's enviable immaculate hair right now. But, it wasn't a valid wish, not even for a birthday boy.

Blaine ran towards Wes and David's room, hand risen up to knock, only to have the door smack him on the face. He yelped in shock and started to massage his nose.

"Woah, Blaine. What are you doing there?" David asked, yawning.

"I wanted to see you."

"Well, you saw us. Wes is still sleeping and if I hear him moan about 'Anne Hathaway' in his sleep one more time, I'm gonna shove that ridiculous gavel up his ass."

"Ooh, Napoleon. Yeah…just like that," Wes slurred loudly in his sleep. Wes had named his gavel Napoleon for whatever reason and hearing him call out to…Napoleon was all kinds of disturbing.

"Never mind what I said," his roommate sighed, "I prefer hearing him moan about Anne."

"Sure," Blaine agreed quickly, glad that he didn't have to endure Wes on a daily basis.

"I'm going to teach him a lesson. See you later," David whispered, closing the door and a few moments later Blaine heard Wes shrieking loudly.

As he headed towards the stairs he met Jeff and Nick, once again joined at the hip and discussing something in hushed tones. Blaine's heart began beating loudly in his chest. Did that mean that they were secretly planning his surprise?

He was soon disappointed as he approached and he heard them talking and plotting about a prank they were going to play on Wes and David. They ignored Blaine completely, nodding once and going their own way.

Blaine hung his head down and dragged his feet. Maybe his friends had forgotten his birthday. Maybe they didn't love him and thought he was unimportant.

He was so deep in self-pitying thoughts that he didn't see where he was walking and tripped the stairs and finally landed on his butt. Blaine sat there in daze until he felt a hand extended towards him.

"Blaine, are you alright?"

"Isn't there anything you wanted to say to me?" Blaine asked hopefully. Surely Kurt wouldn't forget. He was Blaine's best friend.

"Be more careful when you walk?" Kurt answered unsurely, looking worried, possibly for Blaine's sanity.

"Blaine, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just peachy," he replied, voice thick with unshed tears, already scrambling away from Kurt's hold.

Blaine limped to the cafeteria, trying not to put too much pressure on his sprained ankle.

He found out that the Blubbery pancakes that Blaine liked so much were finished and the only thing left were eggs and jam sandwich. He was smelly enough with the gel on his head. He didn't need to become any more disgusting than he already was.

"Anderson," a stern voice called for him just after he sat down and took his first bite. Blaine looked up and saw the janitor, frowning and looking a bit angry.

"Sir?" he asked, trying to sound extra polite.

"You're late. You were required to be present in the storage room half an hour ago."

"Why?" Blaine asked, dumbfounded.

"You took responsibility to stack the music sheets and sort it alphabetically the last time Warblers asked permission to use auditorium."

"But, sir. Today is…"

"No slacking off, kid. That's what Warblers did the last time and the place is messy as it can get."

Blaine sighed. It seemed that today was just getting worse by each passing moment. He nodded helplessly.

"Good," the janitor flashed him a toothy grin, "if you saw a mouse, don't scream. It's only going to aggravate it more."

Blaine startled and jumped up, effectively dropping his tray and pouring all the jam on his pants.

Happy freaking birthday.

Blaine began scrubbing angrily at the front of his pants, ignoring the amused glances from his classmates.

* * *

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me. Happy birthday Blainey boy, happy birthday to me."

He sang miserably to the overcooked cupcake he'd made, sucking his burnt finger. He blew the single candle he'd placed on his cake.

After he finished stacking the notes in the half dim storage room, only to have them collapse and be buried under it for about five minutes before freeing himself, the dust getting in his lungs throwing him into a coughing fit. So, he was forced to do it again. He didn't get any calls from his parents or Cooper. No text from his friends either. All through the day he'd been circling around them, trying to get his friends to remember that today was his birthday, dropping obvious hints which were dismissed or not understood.

Blaine picked up his phone, waiting for this miserable day to pass. He counted the seconds until the clock turned to 12:01. Then, he was alerted by a text and a few minutes later a dozen more followed.

He opened the first one and was surprised to find out that it was from Kurt.

_"Hey, just wanted to be the first one to wish you a very happy birthday. Love ya.- Kurt"_

Blaine gaped at the message and felt a blush creeping up at the last words. But, most of all he felt surprised, what did it mean?

He checked the calendar and was shocked to find out that it was still April 11th. He shook his phone, thinking it had somehow broken from all the falling and abuse he'd encountered today.

_Could it be? _

He got up and turned on his lamp, looking at the small calendar he'd made himself by crossing off sticks. There was one left. He must've missed it since it had almost faded.

Blaine facepalmed, cursing his idiocy. In his hype, he miscalculated the date and ended up celebrating his birthday one day early.

Suddenly Blaine giggled loudly at the fact that he got to celebrate another birthday, this time with his friends and minus the misery he'd felt all day.

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me. Happy birthday Blainey boy, happy birthday to me," he sang at the top of his lungs, jumping up and down in his bed. His solo session was accompanied by loud bangs to the wall, no doubt waking up half of the floor by now. But, Blaine couldn't bring himself to care.

It was his birthday.


End file.
